Contrasted Desire
by RockQueen98
Summary: After spending sixteen years of his life living in Chicago, Craig Tucker moves with his family to a town called South Park. Soon after meeting Tweek Tweak, he slowly starts to see that the troubled blonde has more troubles than he expected. Creek slash, mentions several other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first South Park story! On this website, anyway. I posted one on DeviantART months ago but I've improved a hell of a lot since then. I normally write Harry Potter fanfics, but I'm also a huge fan of SP, so I'm going to start writing this as well as my other story in process, You are my Hope. I will try to post this every Saturday and the other on every Sunday.

**Warning: This contains homosexuality. Please exit this story if you have a problem with this. Also, as this is Craig Tucker, there will be swearing. Thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Contrasted Desire

Chapter One: Moving to South Park

* * *

I sat in my bedroom, stroking my guinea-pig named Stripe as I waited for my 'dear' mother's call to get the hell downstairs. Perhaps not in those precise words.

I was pretty pissed off at that moment. After 16 years, so all my life, give and take a few months, we were moving from our pretty awesome house in Chicago to a house in a little red-neck mountain town called 'South Park'. I had never even heard of the place before my parents suddenly announced to me and my little sister Ruby that we were moving there, literally a week before this day. Apparently, it was because they "wanted a nice environment for Ruby to grow up in". In other words, they thought by moving away from the area we live in, she wouldn't become like me in six years time. Yeah, that's the one.

I sighed deeply when I heard mom's voice calling up to us to get down there. I told you so.

"Ruby, Craig, come on! We are leaving now!"

I sighed deeply once again, wrapped up Stripe in his deep blue blanket, picked him up, and made my way over to the doorway. I paused for a moment when I reached it, and turned around to have one final look at my bedroom. All of the posters were taken town, the usual dark bed sheets were gone. It wasn't the same. It was also strange for me, knowing that I wasn't ever going to be in that room again, or even sleep in that bed, as our new house apparently already had furniture. Whoop de fucking do.

"CRAIG! Hurry, your sister is already down here! We'll end up leaving you in a minute!"

Good. I'd be glad.

After one more sigh, I exited the room and made my way down the stairs. I had gotten used to the house so much I knew which part of each step creaked the most. And now, it was being left. I'm not one for emotional feelings, I hadn't cried since I was a toddler, but this was hitting me pretty hard. It was difficult to tell my friends, too. We were never extremely close as I'm not exactly one of the most sociable people on this planet, and we had only been friends for less than a year, but it was hard to imagine my life without them.

I got into the car outside of the house, where my family were waiting for me. I placed Stripe on my lap and simply stared out of the window, not bothering to communicate with any other person in the car.

"Off we go then, guys!" my father announced, as he started the car and drove down the street. The one I had lived on for as long as I can remember. God, it sucked.

Ruby and mom gave a little cheer of joy. I'm not exactly one for cheerful cheers, myself.

"Ooh, yay. How lovely," I muttered sarcastically, still staring out of the window. Dad sighed, as did mom.

"Enough with the attitude, Craig. You're 16 now, it's about time you stop acting like a stroppy 12-year-old."

I simply rolled my eyes and flipped him off. They both saw.

"Don't do that to your father, Craig. It is very rude," mom scolded. I simply flipped her off too in response, and when I saw Ruby staring at me, I did it to her too. Might as well. Clearly knowing that what she says never goes through to me, mom changed the subject from my rude hand gestures.

"It's going to be so beautiful living in South Park! It's so better out in the countryside, with all of the trees, and the snow..."

"The snow? It's cold there? You didn't say that!" I said.

"Yes, it's cold there. But it's ever so pretty. You'll love it there, Craig."

"I bet," I mumbled quietly, and I didn't say another word for the rest of the horrid journey. Without music, as I was stupid enough to pack my iPod in my bag, which was in a pile in the boot of the car. How lovely.

* * *

"We're here, guys! There's the sign!" dad suddenly announced. The car had been silent for the last half hour or so, and I was starting to drift off before he spoke. All of us, including me, sat up straighter and looked out of the window to have a look at our new town.

"Wow, it is marvellous!" mom exclaimed in awe.

It was... Pretty snowy. And very small. I saw that they somehow still had a mall, and a Walmart. That was about it, apart from a few shops, pubs, and restaurants. While we stopped at traffic lights, people looked at us curiously, having never seen us before. It seemed as though this town was the sort of place pretty much everyone knew each other in. I wasn't too sure how to feel about that. I felt out of place, that's for sure.

I noticed some teenagers my age near some place called "Stark's Pond". I only got a glimpse of hats and... Was that some guy in an orange coat drowning in the pond? I frowned to myself and shook my head, telling myself that I just didn't see them properly as I didn't have enough time to look.

It didn't take us very long to reach our house. I thought it was going to be incredibly tiny, but it looked like the same sort of size our old house was.

"Here we are, guys! Home sweet home!" dad said happily as he turned off the engine. I carefully got out of the car, making sure to be careful with Stripe, and shut the door behind me. I heaved my suitcase out of the boot of the car, somehow managing to place it on the floor and drag it across the garden path with a guinea-pig in one arm. I sighed impatiently as I waited for them to finish getting their own things out of the car. I groaned a little when two blonde adults came up to my parents with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, just moved in, have you?" the man asked. _No..._ I thought to myself. _We just took a holiday so long that you forgot we are your neighbours..._

"Oh yes, we have. I'm Thomos Tucker, and this is my wife, Ceri. This is our daughter, Ruby," Ruby gave him the perfect "I'm a little good girl" smile and a wave. "And over there is our son Craig," he added, nodding in my direction. My face remained expressionless and I didn't bother to say anything.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! I'm Richard Tweak, and I own the coffee shop here in South Park. This is my wife Victoria Tweak, and our son is named Tweek. He is in his bedroom at the moment. I'm afraid he isn't too well," he said. I blocked out the rest of their conversation out of boredom. What sort of parents called their son a name that is pronounced the same as their surname? It seemed as though they got a little lazy when it came to thinking of their only child's name.

"See you around! Remember, we just live right across the road if you need anything!" the call from Mrs Tweak snapped me out of my rather boring thoughts and I watched her and her husband cross the road to the house opposite ours.

"Craig, unless you expect to me to open the door telepathically, please could you move out the way?"

I blinked and looked at dad, who was standing with the handle of a suitcase in one hand, the keys in his other. I shrugged and stepped aside so he could unlock the door. The start of our new life, in a sense. I'm definitely not one for overly dramatic descriptions but it was pretty much true.

"Oh Thomos, isn't it lovely?" mom sighed as we stepped into our new house.

"Indeed it is, love," he agreed. Even I had to admit that the house wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I thought it was going to be leaking and falling down once we entered, or amazingly girly and frilly, but it was actually pretty modern and looked new. It wasn't exactly fully to my tastes, but it wasn't something that I was unable to put up with. When I entered my new room, I saw that the walls had been painted a deep blue and the carpet was black. Very suitable to my tastes. As long as people at my school weren't just some weird red-neck kids, I guessed that I would actually be able to manage living here. Just maybe.

Of course, I couldn't decide that until I had actually had my first day of school, which was tomorrow, as it was a Monday. School was a hell hole when I lived in Chicago. I didn't get bullied once I was at high school, or even was a bully while I was there, but there sure was a lot of it. Bullying was always something I hated, believe it or not.

When I was a little kid, in elementary school, I was always bullied for simply being that quiet kid at the back of the class. It kind of ruined my self confidence, because being bullied at that age is upsetting very easily. So, when they tried again in junior school, I punched the 'leader' right in the face and broke his nose. After that, the bullies suddenly saw me as a tough guy and somehow befriended me. So then I became the bully.

It was only a couple of years later when I realised how much of a hypocritical bastard I was being. So, randomly one day, I left my usual gang and made new friends. From then on, I've been like I am today. A guy who really doesn't give a shit what people say. A pretty moody guy to be honest.

"Here we are, with our first meal in our new life!" dad announced at dinner, a wide grin on his face. Mom and Ruby beamed at him happily, while my face stayed in its usual expressionless way.

"This was such a good idea to move out here. The lovely fresh air, a gorgeous new house, and aren't the people so friendly? The Tweaks seem like such kind people! It's too bad we didn't get to meet their son Tweek though," mom said as she started cutting up her vegetables.

"Isn't it weird how they called their son Tweek?" I asked in my usual monotone voice, even though I was pretty curious in what they had to say about it.

"I guess so. But it's really not our right to say that about it, is it? Perhaps it is an old family name," said dad.

"Just seems like they got lazy to me."

"Craig, don't say that. You're going to be nice to the Tweaks and anyone else you meet, okay?" said mom. I shrugged and just ate my food instead of answering. She sighed, clearly giving up on me. She turned to Ruby instead and smiled. "What do you think of South Park so far, Ruby?"

"Oh, I think it's great! I absolutely love..."

I blocked out the rest of the conversation and just carried on with my food instead. I finished before everyone else, though my dad stopped me when I rose from the table.

"What?"

"Come on Craig, it's our first day here. Don't you want to spend some time with your family?"

No, not really.

"I still have some unpacking to do. I didn't manage to do it all before dinner."

Well, this wasn't actually a lie. All I did was unpack my iPod, my charger, and all of the things for Stripe. I kind of needed to get it done.

"You could have done that later, but I guess you're family isn't that important to you, is it? All you do is just keep to yourself in your room, it's pathetic!" he snapped. I blinked at him. I wasn't expecting that one. I suddenly felt fairly angry at him.

"It's not like I'm very important to you. All you bloody care about is Ruby. You don't care about what I go through, ever. Plus, I get As in school, you laugh and say that I got lucky every time. When I used to get Ds, you told me to do better. Yet with Ruby, you treat her with presents like crazy, and she's only ten! Oh yeah, and I confess to you that I'm gay, and you laugh once again and just say it's a phase. Hm, time with you? I'd rather not."

I shouted almost all of those words, and before I even bothered listening to the response, I left the room and stormed up the stairs to my bedroom. Maybe if they actually paid more attention to my life and treated me with respect I wouldn't stay in there all of the time. It's ever since Ruby was born. They always wanted a girl, so when they had her, they were delighted and I just drifted out of the picture. If they cared about me still, they weren't doing a very good job of showing it.

Somehow, through my frustration and thoughts, I had managed to unpack all of my things and put them away. All that was left was sticking up my posters on the wall. I was in the process of putting up the last poster of Hollywood Undead when my mom knocked on the door.

"Craig, honey? Can I come in?"

I didn't answer her. After a moment's pause, she opened the door. I didn't acknowledge her, I simply got Stripe out of his cage and sat down on my bed with him on my lap. Mom sat down besides me, and looked at me with a small, sad smile. I didn't bother with looking back at her, I just continued to pet Stripe.

"Craig, darling? Come on, we need to talk," she said.

"What is there to talk about? I muttered, still not looking at her.

"You know what, Craig. You haven't been happy for years."

"I was starting to be happy. I made friends. I stopped..." I paused.

"You have? You've not..."

I shake my head and roll up my sleeves to show my bare forearms and wrists. Well, bare with very faint scars showing on the skin that were slowly fading. She breathes out in relief.

"Thank goodness. I thought... I thought you may have started again."

"Why would you care? You don't seem to care about everything else," I snap.

"Of course I care, Craig. I feel as though you're drifting away from me and you don't want me here in your life."

"I do. I thought you were the one who didn't want me in your life."

"Of course I want you in my life..."

"Then why do you seem to love Ruby more than me?" I demanded. She sighed and put an arm around my shoulders. I stayed still.

"I'm sorry, Craig. I love you both equally, alright? I've always showed her more attention because you always seemed so distant, but I know it was wrong of me," she said.

"I guess I forgive you," I said. She nodded and got up off my bed, knowing she wasn't going to get much more out of me.

"You better get in bed soon, Craig. You need to get up early for school. You won't be getting the school bus as the school is only about ten minutes away. I love you." She walked over to my door, but then paused and turned back around to face me. "Oh, and Craig? I'm sure you'll meet some great guy there," she added with a smile. Before I could reply, she had already left.

God, I hope I did. I had never been in a relationship before, well, a proper one anyway. The only time I had been in one was when my old friends in junior school convinced me to go out with some girl. All it did was help convince me further that girls were really not my thing.

After getting changed into my pyjamas and brushing my teeth, I got into bed. It was a pretty strange feeling, lying in a bed in a completely different area. I was probably going to get the shock of my life the next morning, when I woke up.

I closed my eyes, and I felt myself fall into a slumber.

* * *

I am really enjoying writing this!

Please, feel free to leave a review. I adore reading reviews and seeing what you think! Thank you for reading!


	2. Meeting Tweek Tweak

Hey guys!

I didn't really get as much feedback as I hoped to get, but I'm still going to continue because I like where this is heading! I was suddenly hit with a load of ideas. More feedback would be appreciated this time, though :)

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Contrasted Desire

Chapter Two: Meeting Tweek Tweak

* * *

I groaned as the alarm on my phone rang by the side of me that morning. I felt as though I hadn't slept at all. I stopped the annoying ringing of the alarm and fell back against my pillow. Wow, my first day at a new school was that day. It was pretty strange for me. The only times I had changed school was when I got older and, naturally, moved up. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Part of me was a little excited, because I wanted to see what the teenagers around here were like, but I was very tired from not sleeping very well last night. Different environment and all of that.

A knocking on my door made me open my eyes.

"Craig, honey? Are you awake?" mom called.

"Yeah, I'm getting up now..." I called back. I slowly got out of bed and yawned loudly. God, I really needed to get a shower to wake up...

With my usual clothing in my arms (some sort of band shirt, black skinny jeans, black converses, dark blue jacket and matching chullo hat), I went to the bathroom, put down the clothes, undressed, and hopped into the shower. Well, hopped isn't the really the right word to describe it. It was more the sort of movement a fish out of water would make. 'Hopping' wasn't really something that I was feeling awake enough to do. Slowly, this day seemed like it was going to be awful, and I hadn't even been awake ten minutes. All I wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep for hours on end.

Luckily, once I had finished showering and getting dressed, I was a little more awake. I brought my things for school downstairs with me, and sat down at the table where mom had left me a plate of toast and a glass of water. How thoughtful.

"Hurry up and eat, Craig. If you don't leave soon you're going to be late," she said. I silently bit into my toast, daydreaming about the day to come. For some reason, I was starting to feel a tiny bit nervous, which was strange, as I had never really felt nervous before.

"You'll be fine, darling. It's not that much of a big school either, so you won't get lost or anything," mom said as I placed the plate and glass into the dishwasher.

"It's not getting lost I'm nervous about," I muttered. I put my rucksack on my shoulders and headed to the door. Mom quickly wrapped me in a hug before I left.

"Have a great day, Craig," she said. "I'll have a word with Thomos today," she added in a quieter voice. I nodded, exited the house, and closed the door behind me. Bloody hell, it was cold. Maybe I should have brought some gloves with me.

I shoved my hands in my jean pockets and started walking down the street towards school. Mom had showed me the way there this morning, and it was actually pretty simple on how to get there. So, there I walked, with Three Days Grace in my ears, to my first day. And what a hell of a first day it was.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me?" I said at the main office once I arrived. The woman peered over her glasses at me and smiled.

"Oh, are you the new boy, Craig Tucker?" I nod. "Welcome to South Park High, Craig. Here's your timetable..." She handed me the piece of paper. "This school is pretty easy to find your way around in. You'll learn it all off by heart in no time! To get to your registration class, you simply walk to the end of this corridor, turn left, and it will be the first door on the right, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you," I say.

"You're welcome. Have a nice first day!" I nodded and quickly walked from there. She was a bit too cheerful for me.

I walked down to my registration class and opened the door. Thanks to my amazing luck, the class had already been registered and were all staring at me as I walked in.

"Oh, you must be Craig?" The teacher said at the front of the classroom. He wore a bright green shirt and his voice was rather camp.

"Um, yes."

"Welcome. I'm Mr Garrison. You'll learn all of these bloody people's names after a while, I did. You can sit... In that empty seat next to Clyde."

"Clyde?"

"Over here!" A boy with brown hair at the other side of the classroom gave me a little wave. A darker skinned boy sat to the right of him, by the wall. I walked quickly over to them, not wanting to be stared at any longer.

"Do whatever the fuck you all want until whenever your lesson starts," Mr Garrison said as I walked across the classroom. Nobody seemed shocked by what he just said.

"Hi! It's Craig, right?" the brunette said as I sat down.

"Yeah, Craig Tucker," I replied.

"I'm Clyde Donovan, and this is Token Black," he gestured to his friend beside him, who gave a little wave. They both seemed pretty friendly. "Where did you move from?"

"Oh, Chicago."

"I love Chicago!" Token exclaimed. "Why did you move from there?"

"My mom and dad suddenly decided it would be best for my little sister, Ruby, to move here so she would have a better environment to grow up in apparently. Not turn out like me, more like." Clyde and Token both laughed.

"Oh, this isn't a better environment really. All sorts of crazy shit happens here," said Clyde.

"What sort of crazy shit?" I asked.

"All sorts really," said Token. I was pretty worried.

* * *

By lunchtime, I hadn't really seen anything crazy, though maybe I was distracted by Clyde and Token. They were pretty good friends already.

I did think at first in Chemistry that I saw some black-haired guy heat up a boiling tube with a flame in his hand instead of a Bunsen Burner, but I decided that it was just my imagination. Well, I did at first, anyway.

"As I'm pretty bad at learning names without being told, could you tell me who everyone is? People we share classes with, anyway." I asked as the three of us sat down at a table.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Firstly, there is Stan's group over there," he said, pointing over to three people at a table. "Stan is the one in the blue hat, Kyle is the one in the green, and Cartman is the one in the red. Well, his first name is Eric, but everyone calls him Cartman. Oh, where's Kenny?" Clyde asked, turning to Token.

"Oh, he died again yesterday. Drowned in Stark's Pond. He'll be back in tomorrow," said Token. I laughed, thinking it was a joke, but I stopped when Clyde and Token weren't laughing themselves.

"Uh, what are you on about?" I asked.

"Kenny always dies, but he comes back. We never used to remember, but then he got us all to record it and watch it when he came back. Pretty weird," Clyde explained. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Wait, was Kenny...?

"Does Kenny wear an orange parka?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" said Clyde.

"I saw him drowning yesterday," I said.

"Of course, that explains it."

"That's just mental."

"Yep haha. Anyway, what's there more to say about Stan's group? Well, Kenny is a pervert, Cartman is an asshole who always rips on Kyle about him being a Jew, and Kyle and Stan are obviously together. They try and deny it but everyone knows," Token says.

"You said that like it's not really a big deal," I say, astonished.

"It's not around here, because we're quite accepting of same sex couples," said Clyde.

"Oh, that's nice," I said. I could put up with people coming back from the dead if this place was that accepting. Mind you, people coming back from the dead was still incredibly abnormal. I decided not to question it further.

"There's Butters as well," said Token, pointing to a blonde boy in a blue jacket who was sitting down next to Stan. "He is sort of part of their gang now that he is going out with Kenny. Nobody saw it coming; Kenny has never really been in a proper relationship before, with both boys and girls."

"Speaking of girls, on that table next to them there's Red, the one with the red hair. She's pretty nice, but I've never really talked to her much. The one sitting next to her is Nichole, who is Token's ex-girlfriend. Next to her is Wendy, who clearly has a massive crush on Cartman. Nobody saw that one coming, they've always seemed to hate each other. And next to her is... Is Bebe," said Clyde, a blush forming on his face.

"Clyde fancies Bebe a lot," explained Token.

"I don't!"

"Sure you don't. Anyway, next to her is Annie, the one with short blonde hair. Esther is the black-haired one sitting next to her, then there is Heidi with the long brown hair, and finally there's Tammy. They are the most popular girls here," said Token.

"The people on those tables next to them are on the other side of the year, so we don't share lessons with them. We went to the same classes years ago, but not anymore. The table next to them is the toughest and meanest guys in the school. You might want to stay away from them. On the table next to them are Pip and Damien. Pip is the blonde British guy, Damien is the tall black-haired one. Pip always used to get bullied because of his accent and the way he dresses, but after Damien demanded people to stop, no one dared to bully him. It's weird, they are so different, yet they've been together for over a year. It was ever since Damien demanded his father to bring Pip back from the dead, as Damien doesn't quite have that power yet," said Clyde. I blinked at him in shock. What sort of town was this?

"Uh, what on Earth are you talking about now?"

"Damien is the son of Satan," said Token, as if it was completely normal. "Naturally, Damien must have inherited some of Satan's powers, but clearly hasn't developed them fully yet as he couldn't resurrect Pip himself."

"Wait, Satan? Satan exists?"

"Yeah, we've all seen him. Pretty nice guy, actually," said Clyde.

"I'm trying to get my head around all of this. So in this town, it's a normal thing for people to come back from the dead and to be on friendly terms with Satan?"

"Yeah, we've learned not to question it. It's safer that way. Oh, and the last person is Tweek," said Token.

"Tweek?" I asked. "As in Tweek Tweak?"

"Yeah, he's that one sitting by himself with the messy blonde hair. He's a bit mental, to be honest..." said Clyde.

"His parents say it's because he has ADD, but everyone knows that it's because they've been giving him coffee since he was a toddler. He is really paranoid as well," added Token.

"Why is he sitting on his own? Doesn't he have any friends?" I find myself asking.

"No, not really... We don't really mind him, Token and I, but he gets bullied like crazy. It's pretty sad."

As if on cue, one of the taller guys was bent down besides him with a huge grin on his face. He had blonde hair, a bit like Tweek's, though he had his fringe dyed black and he also had black highlights. His friends at their table were laughing loudly.

"You alright, Tweekers?" the guy asked in a sickly sweet voice that made me cringe. I could tell that the poor blonde was shaking.

"GAH! G-get away f-from me!" he yelped.

"N'aww, what's up with my favourite little freak? I just want to give you a tiny kiss, that's all," he said, and Tweek shrieked loudly and edged away from him. I clenched my fists and started to get out of my seat, but Clyde and Token grabbed each one of my arms and pulled me back down.

"Don't! You don't want to start with Trent Boyett of all people! Not only does he have a shit load of friends that would jump in front of a bus if he asked them to, but he is also very dangerous," hissed Token.

"He used to have a massive grudge against Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman as well. He stabbed Kenny and he put Kyle in hospital after ambushing him while he was walking home. Luckily, after someone payed him to beat someone up for him he got distracted by that. He started up a little 'business from then on," said Clyde. Right after he finished speaking, the school bell rang. I looked back over at where Tweek was sitting to find him on the floor with his school things around him. Boyett and his gang were walking away, laughing. I was furious.

"How dare they treat a human being like that? It makes me sick!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I hurried over to the boy on his knees to give him a hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. Tweek shrieked and covered his head with his hands.

"GAH! D-don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tweek."

"H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" He was on his feet at this point, his bag back on his shoulders. "A-are you stalking me? OH JESUS!" his hands were now pulling at his hair.

"I'm not stalking you."

"I-I... W-why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you're alright," I tell him.

"W-why would you care? Oh J-Jesus, it's a trick!" he yelped and ran away from me. I sighed and turned around to see Clyde and Token waiting for me.

"What is wrong with that guy?" I muttered as we walked down the corridor.

"I seriously don't know," said Token.

"What do you guys have now?" asked Clyde.

"I have... Art," I said after fishing out my timetable.

"I've got History," said Token.

"Okay, I have Spanish so I'm not near you guys. See you both in Math!" said Clyde, and he climbed up some stairs near us.

"Why didn't anyone help Tweek earlier after Boyett left?" I asked suddenly as Token and I walked down the corridor.

"No one tends to, really... I mean, Trent Boyett is definitely someone you don't want to mess with."

"Someone has to stand up to that dick. He can't just go around doing what he likes."

"It's dangerous to stand up to someone like Trent. Please Craig, don't get yourself too involved, alright?" he pleaded. I sighed and nodded.

"I won't, Token."

He nodded, and said goodbye as he headed to his classroom. I opened the door to mine and entered to find I was the last to arrive.

"Oh, you're Craig, right? I'll just quickly mark you in on the register. I don't blame you for being late. I'm Miss Rogers," the fairly young teacher said.

"Where should I sit, miss?" I asked. The several pairs of eyes looking at me were a little unnerving.

"Oh, you can sit by... Tweek. He's the small blonde one at the back of the class."

"G-GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" She motioned me to come closer to the desk.

"He has some... Issues. If it gets too much for you, just tell me, and I'll move you. It's just that I have a feeling it might be good for you to sit next to him. He's find once he starts working," she murmured so only I could hear. I nodded and walked across the classroom to the seat besides Tweek.

"D-DON'T HURT ME!" he screamed when I sat down. A couple of people in the class chuckled. I, for one, didn't really find it humorous.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to hurt you, Tweek," I said softly. He blinked and looked at me properly. I noticed straight away from this that his eyes were huge and a bright blue colour. They were pretty cute, actually.

"Y-you're the guy who h-helped me before," he said in a calmer voice.

"Yeah, I am."

"T-thank you for that before... I-I got s-scared because people don't really h-help me usually. I-I don't blame them. T-Trent is terrifying."

"It was my pleasure. I can't stand bullies."

"Y-yeah... Me too..."

"I'll tell you what we've been doing, Craig." I looked up to see Miss Rogers standing behind me.

"Okay, thanks."

"We've basically been researching into cultures. Basically, you can choose any theme you want, such as love, fantasy and beauty, and look into artists who have made artwork to that theme, finally getting to the point of making a final piece. Because everyone else has already started on their final piece, you can move on straight to that and do the research another time. Here's some paper to get some ideas down." she said.

"Alright, thank you miss." She smiled and walked back to her desk. I turned back to Tweek, who was getting something out of his folder.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"S-sorrow and d-despair," he said. That sounded pretty interesting to me.

"Can I see?" I asked. He hesitated, then nodded. He got out a canvas and placed it on the desk. I stared at it in awe.

He had painted a figure on their knees, with their head in their hands and tears running down their face. Black wings were spread out in the air around him, with blood dripping from the ends. Blood also dripped down his arms and his legs. Through the shadows, you could just see the blonde hair. All that seemed left to so was more of the background.

"That... That is incredible, Tweek. You are a really good artist," I said, still staring at the piece of artwork.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome."

"T-thanks Craig," he smiled.

I returned one of the biggest smiles I had done in years.

* * *

Aww.

I just want to quickly point out that I'm NOT American, I come from the UK, so words which are said the same but spelt differently, like grey/gray and favourite/favorite for example, will be spelt how I spell them. I will still use American words like mom and soccer, however.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


	3. A Hatred for Trent Boyett

I'm sorry this is a day late. I've been getting behind on both of my stories!

It's here now though, so enjoy!

* * *

Contrasted Desire

Chapter Three: A Hatred for Trent Boyett

* * *

"Hello, Craig love. How was your first day?" my mother asked as I stepped into the kitchen.

"It was okay," I replied. I placed my bag onto one of the counters and went to the fridge for a bottle of water. I sat down across from mom reading her newspaper on one of the kitchen stools. She looked up at me, clearly expecting me to tell her more. "It's really strange here, you know. You won't believe me if I told you."

"Oh trust me, I will. I've heard of the sort of things that tend to happen here. I did look into this town before we moved here, you know," she laughed.

"There's some kid named Kenny who apparently dies and comes back from the dead a lot. I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Craig, I believe you. He's Kenny McCormick, isn't he?" she asked.

"I think that's what I saw in the register. Don't you find him strange?"

"Of course I do, Craig. But I've always believed in... Well, abnormal things. Maybe living here will broaden our minds, in a way."

"I guess that's one way to put it. The son of bloody Satan goes to my school!" I exclaimed. Surely she couldn't make this seem good...

"Oh, is his name Damien Thorn? I heard he's pretty nice. Cares a huge lot for Philip Pirrup, doesn't he?" I stared at her with wide eyes. Was she not concerned about how some dude with demonic powers was casually in my classes?

"Does it not concern you in any way whatsoever?" I raised one black eyebrow.

"No, not really. As long as he doesn't attempt to set you on fire or anything, I'm fine," she chuckled. I blinked in shock. I was pretty convinced by now that she was insane.

"I... Bloody hell, I'm not continuing this."

"That my be a good idea. Anyway, did you make any new friends?" Finally, she's asking something normal.

"Yeah, I did. I met a couple of people called Clyde and Token. They're pretty cool. And normal."

"That's nice. Did you meet Mr and Mrs Tweak's son?"

"Um, yeah."

"What's he like?"

"Well..." I didn't really want to tell her about how horribly he was treated at school, especially if she talked to his parents about it and he didn't want them to know. "He's kind. I haven't really spoken to him very much."

"It would be nice if you became friends with him. You are neighbours, after all," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe." I didn't really dislike the thought of becoming friends with him. Yes, he was a little strange, but he was very nice to me. Token's words were repeating in my head, however, about how it was dangerous to get involved with the bullyinhide was receiving.

I shouldn't have cared about this Trent Boyett guy. I had learnt before this point in my life to not care about people like that. But after hearing about what he did to Kenny and Kyle, I could tell he was a very dangerous person. I was stuck with all of this. I didn't want to just sit there while he bullied Tweek, I know the feeling, but I didn't want to get into trouble with this Trent guy either. Yes, I could take care of myself, but I might not have lasted long against him and his friends.

"Earth to Craig!"

I blinked and looked back at my mother, who was chuckling.

"You were in a right daydream then."

"Yeah, I know."

"Thinking about Tweek?" she asked with a wink. I rolled my eyes and flipped her off.

"I don't just fancy random guys all of a sudden, you know," I sighed.

"I was just joking, Craig." She flipped the page of her newspaper, while I got my phone out of my pocket. I saw that I had a text from Clyde. Just as I unlocked it, mom spoke again. "Speaking of fancying guys, I spoke to your dad today." This made me look back up at her.

"Oh? What did he say?" I asked.

"He's quite apologetic. I don't think he realised how much he was actually upsetting you," she said. "He loves you for who you are. I think he will be apologising once he gets home from work."

"Oh... That's great. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled, then moved her gaze back to the newspaper. I opened my text message from Clyde.

_Hey, dude. Me and Token were wonderin' if u want to come out? :P_

After taking the moment of wincing at the use of "u" instead of "you", and the lack of a 'g' on "wondering", I texted him back.

_Let me ask. I should be allowed._

_K, mate :)_

His texting language seriously made me cringe like crazy.

"Uh, mom?" she looks up from her newspaper and smiled.

"Yes, Craig?"

"Would I be able to go out with Clyde and Token?" I asked.

"Of course. Don't stay out for too long though, I want you back by dinner. I'll text you thirty minutes before it's done to give you time to get back."

"Alright, thank you mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

I slid off my stool and towards the front door while messaging Clyde.

_I'm allowed. I don't know my way around, though... Where should I meet you?_

I picked up a pair of gloves and a scarf while I waited for a reply. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I looked back at my phone when I got another text through.

_We could meet u at the school if u want. We are comin up to it now :)_

_Sounds good to me. See you soon._

_See ya :D_

* * *

"There's Craig! Hey, dude!" Clyde called and waved when he saw me walking up to them. Token smiled and waved too.

"I see that you've realised that you sort of need to keep wrapped up around here," said Token, nodding at my matching scarf and gloves.

"Yes, I have. It was a pretty bad mistake this morning," I replied. "So where are we going?"

"Well, me and Token decided when we were walking home that it might be good to show you around," smiled Clyde.

"It shouldn't take very long," chuckled Token.

"We're coming up towards the high street now. Prepare to be amazed!" joked Clyde. The three of us laughed, and we arrived at the high street. It was pretty smaller than the one where I used to live.

"There's not really much to show you, really... There's the mall over there, and there's the Wallmart. Apart from that, there isn't much here," said Token. "Oh, and then there's the coffee shop the Tweaks own. We go there quite often, it's pretty nice in there actually."

"Can we go?" I found myself asking.

"Yeah, if you want," said Token.

"Can we go Taco Bell after?" pleaded Clyde. Token laughed and rolled his eyes.

"He is obsessed with tacos," he said to me.

"I'm not obsessed, I am dedicated to eating them. There is a difference." Token laughed again and shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Clyde. Let's go."

The three of us opened the door to the café and stepped inside. I looked around, and found it was a pretty nice place. I frowned puzzled however when Clyde and Token sat down at a table.

"Shouldn't we go and order them?" I asked.

"Oh no, you have them come over to you, like in a restaurant, except with just coffee," explained Token.

"Oh, I see," I said, and took a seat by them. It was pretty comfy. I picked up one of the menus in front of us and peered through the selections of hot drinks. It was pretty shocking just how many there were. "There's this many?"

"Didn't you have a coffee shop like this in Chicago?" asked Clyde. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't."

"C-can I t-take your, ngh, order?"

I peered up behind us, and a small smile grew on my face when I saw that it was none other than Tweek stood behind us. Well, it did make sense, considering it was his parents' business. "Oh, h-hey Craig."

"Hey Tweek. How's work?"

"It's pretty okay, I guess... A-anyway, what would you like?"

"Just a black coffee will do."

"S-sure. And you t-two?"

"Just a green tea for me," said Token.

"I'll have a hot chocolate," said Clyde.

"S-sure," stuttered Tweek. With one last nod at me, he left to get our drinks.

"That's weird," said Token once Tweek was out of earshot.

"What is?" I asked.

"How he acts less nervous when he talks to you. And how does he know your name?"

"We are in the same art class."

"He's taken art?" questioned Clyde.

"Yeah, he has. He's really talented, actually. More so than me."

"That's pretty cool. Still doesn't explain how he's less nervous with you though."

"I don't know why he is," I said.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was just about to leave for school the next day. I didn't know how the time seemed to go by so quickly. Another surprise was that I actually liked it here. It was so different, and incredibly strange, but maybe that was a good thing. I had a great time with Clyde and Token the previous day as well. After we finished our drinks, they brought me to Stark's Pond. I was actually disappointed when my mom texted me to come home.

Another surprise was how nicer dad was to me. It seemed as though mom's talk with him was very successful.

"Have you got everything, Craig?" she called as I opened the front door.

"Yeah, I have. See you."

"Bye, honey. Have a good day."

I stepped outside, and this time, I was prepared for the cold blast of air hitting my face. It sure was a lot cooler here than it was in Chicago.

With my headphones in my ears, it didn't take me long to walk to the school, especially with my long legs. I saw that Clyde and Token were leant on wall, waiting for me. I smiled and made my way over to them.

"Hey, Craig," said Clyde.

"Hi. You're pretty earlier than you were yesterday," said Token.

"Yeah, I know. How long have we got until the bell?" I asked.

"About..." Clyde took out his phone. "...Five minutes. We might as well make our way there; we're allowed. Mr Garrison doesn't really give a shit."

"Yeah, I've kind of already noticed," I said, remembering him from yesterday. We entered the school, and immediately we saw Trent Boyett and his gang crowding around someone.

"Come on, eh? Give us ya money, Clarkson. I saw how much ya had there. Bin robbin' a bank, have ya?" we heard Trent say. I breathed out in relief, relieved that it wasn't Tweek, but it still wasn't right. The poor boy was cowering to his locker, and his friend was doing the same. I looked around for the teachers. Shouldn't someone be stopping this?

"Well? What did I say? Give us ya money! I've asked ya nicely. But I won't be askin' ya nicely if you don't hurry up," his voice was more threatening now, and he had moved closer to the victim. I stepped forward to intervene, but yet again, Token grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He mouthed the words 'don't do it,' at me.

"B-but..."

"But wha', Clarkson? Come on, I haven't got all day, ya know. I thought ya was always poor, but it don't seem like it now." A couple of his friends sniggered.

"I-I've been saving this money up for ages... I'm taking my girlfriend out for a meal tonight, a really big one..." he mumbled. Trent laughed loudly, then his expression grew serious as his arm shoved the boy into the locker. His friend yelped and took a couple of steps away from them. Trent's eyes weren't on him, though.

"Listen... I don't care about ya girlfriend. I jus' want ya to..."

"Trent Boyett! What do you think you are doing?"

A teacher came rushing over, but by this point, Trent had already stepped away from the boy, with his arms crossed.

"What seems to be the problem, miss? I jus' wan'ed to give Shane here a congrats on him and his girlfriend goin' out tonight. Isn't that right, Shane?" Trent gave him a fake smile. Too afraid to do anything else, he simply nodded.

"Okay, then. Both of you, off to your registration classes now. That goes for everyone."

Clyde, Token and I walked to our class silently. I don't think I had ever hated someone more than I hated Trent Boyett. I told my friends this as the three of us were sitting in registration. They both nodded in agreement.

"I think that goes for everyone, Craig. But it really is a lot safer to not get involved," said Clyde.

"But..."

"He's right, Craig. Trent will always find a way to get his revenge on you. Remember what we told you about Kenny and Kyle? They're just a couple of examples." Token's voice dropped before he continued to talk. "In a way, Kenny wasn't the one who walked away from that in a worse state, even though he died. It was Kyle. He has never been the same since. He was the school's basketball champion before it happened, but the doctors told him that he shouldn't continue as his body might not be strong enough to handle it. Ever since it happened as well, Stan has never left his side. He always makes sure he gets home safely and that he is feeling okay."

The three of them naturally peered over at where Stan and Kyle were sitting. Their hands were clasped together under the desks, and they didn't really seem to be bothered about hiding it.

"I think they have gotten past hiding it," said Clyde, smiling.

"That's really nice..." I said. Though something else bothered me. "Haven't the police arrested Trent for what he did?"

"No, neither Kyle or Kenny told them it was him, in fear that he would do something else to them or their friends. But everyone knows it was him, said Token

"People need to stand up to him. If we all do it, then shouldn't it stop him?"

"You don't just 'stand up' to him. You're either his so-called friend, or you're not, and stay the hell away from him and hope that he doesn't pick you to bully. Please, Craig, just leave it. We all hate it but you can't... You can't do anything about it," sighed Token.

"I want to do something about it."

"Don't we all? Just don't do it, Craig."

I didn't say another word, though I felt a fury against Boyett than I hadn't ever felt before.

* * *

I was a little disappointed by lunch that I hadn't sat next to Tweek in any of my lessons. I wanted to see if he was okay. I saw that for myself when the three of us were walking to the canteen.

Tweek was by his locker, fumbling with the lock with shaking fingers. I was about to go and offer to help, but someone beat me to it.

"'Ello, Tweekers. Need any help, darlin'?"

I was absolutely furious. My friends could see it as soon as they glanced at me, and Token quickly held onto my arm to stop me. I shot him a glare, though it wasn't as big as the one directed at Boyett.

"I-I'm fine..." I could barely hear Tweek's voice from where I was standing. It was was so quiet and scared.

"Ya sure? I love ya Tweekers, ya know that I wanna help ya..." He grabbed both of Tweek's arms roughly and pulled the blonde closer to him with a smirk on his face. His cronies were dying of laughter behind him. Tweek yelped loudly, and with a sudden ounce of strength, pushed Boyett away from him.

"S-stay away from me, you bastard!" he screamed loudly. I blinked in shock. I didn't know that Tweek would have that in him. Neither did Boyett, by the look on his face. Suddenly, that face turned to anger, and in one swift movement, he grabbed the collar of Tweek's shirt, and pushed him hard into his locker. He cried out in pain as his head hit into the metal behind him. Boyett, to everyone's shock, whipped a penknife out of his pocket and pointed it under Tweek's chin.

"Don't ya speak to me like tha' again, ya hear me?" he hissed. He took the penknife and slashed it a little down Tweek's cheek so a little drop of blood trickled down. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was something seriously wrong with this guy...

Boyett put the penknife back into his pocket, then with the same hand, clutched the other side of Tweek's collar and pulled the boy closer to him so close that their noses were touching.

"Ever..." he hissed. Tweek was visibly trembling tremendously and was clearly extremely frightened. By this point, I definitely had enough.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" I shouted. Token's grip on my arm tightened and he was shaking his head at me.

"No Craig, don't..."

"Wha' did ya say?"

I pulled out of Token's grasp, and to his and Clyde's dismay, I strode over to Boyett.

"Who the hell are you? Oh yeah, you're that new guy... Tucker, is it? Craig Tucker?" he tilted his head at me, his hands still gripping Tweek's collar.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Let go of him. There is no need to treat him like this," I said through gritted teeth.

"Wha', ya playin' the hero?" he smirked. His friends laughed.

"Wow, I've never heard that one before..." I yawned and put a hand on my hip in a bored fashion. "Your originality is incredible, Boyett."

We were interrupted by the school bell. Boyett chuckled and loosened his grip on Tweek, though the boy didn't dare to move.

"Go get him," chuckled Boyett, and he shoved Tweek onto the floor. I stepped forward to help him, but Boyett's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned and looked up at him. Even though I was six foot, he was still a few inches taller than I was.

"I'd watch ya back if I were you, Tucker. Guys don't stand up to me an' get away with it. No one," he said. He grinned widely, and then beckoned his friends to follow him. I flipped him off as he walked away from me, then knelt down besides the fallen Tweek to help him up.

"C-Craig..."

"Craig! Oh god, he's got it in for you now..." Token cried behind me.

"I don't care," I said truthfully. "Go on to your lessons. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure..." said Clyde, and the two of them walked away. I knew they were worried about me but I didn't care at that point. I turned to Tweek who was standing besides me. The small cut on his cheek was still bleeding slightly. I sighed and motioned for him to follow me.

"W-where are we going? T-the art block isn't this way..." he said.

"We're not going to art. We're going to the bathroom to clean that cheek of yours," I said. I wanted to take him to the principle and report the whole situation, but I knew he wouldn't agree and with someone like Boyett, it could just make things worse. So I took him to the nearest lavatory instead. When we got inside it, I lifted him with ease so he sat besides one of the sinks. He blinked his large eyes up at me, but didn't say anything. I entered one of the cubicles, ripped off some of the toilet roll, damped it under one of the taps, and gently dabbed Tweek's cheek before dabbing it with a dry tissue. We both remained silent through the process.

"Alright, there we go," I said once I was finished.

"W-why?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"W-why did you help me like that? I told you he is dangerous... S-so did Clyde and Token. So why did you stop him?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt from him like that."

There was a minute pause before he spoke again.

"T-thank you."

* * *

Isn't that adorable? *squeals* I'm pretty sure you are hating Trent just as much as Craig...

Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Thank you for reading :*


	4. Encounter

Okay, this is both late AND short. Sorry about that.

Please make sure to read the end of this to see the reasons for my inactivity. I'll put it up here but I know that you sometimes get distracted by the chapter.

PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I AM BRITISH, NOT AMERICAN.

Just thought I'd point that out there. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, even though I think it's a bit shit.

* * *

Contrasted Desire

Chapter Four: Encounter

* * *

I smiled in reply to his thank you. He really was a sweet guy; it was such a shame about how Boyett was treating him.

"Come on, we better get to lesson," I say.

"Wait, Craig..." he gently grabbed my arm. "D-Does this mean we're friends now?" he asked, staring up at me. God, those eyes were bloody mesmerising...

"Yeah, of course," I replied. He smiled happily.

"C-Could I have your n-number?" he blurted. He immediately blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but chuckle. "D-Don't laugh... S-Sorry, that was stupid of me t-to ask..."

"Don't worry about it, Tweek. Here," I said, and passed my phone to him with the number on the screen. He typed it out into his phone, a smile on his face the whole time.

"I-I've only really got this because my parents like to see if I'm o-okay," he said. He handed me my phone back. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome. Send me a text sometime later and I'll save yours then," I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Okay."

"Come on, we better get going."

* * *

I was pretty disappointed with walking home on my own. I had asked Tweek if he wanted to walk with me, but his parents wanted him to work in the café again. I was quick to get my phone out of my pocket when it vibrated, but it wasn't him. It was Clyde.

_OMG DUDE! GUESS WHAT?_

I raised an eyebrow. What was he so excitable about?

_What is it?_

It didn't take long to receive a reply.

_I'VE TOTALLY SCORED WITH BEBE! She was just standin by the front gate and I went up to her and asked her on a date and she said yes!_

Oh, of course. His huge crush on Bebe.

_Nice one, I'm very happy for you. Where are you going together?_

_We're goin for a proper meal and everythin right after I take her shoppin. I have to go, she's tryin to drag me into some shop. Talk to u later!_

_See you, have fun._

It seemed as though this Bebe was pretty materialistic. She better not have been the type of girl who used a guy for his money... It was no wonder I wasn't attracted to them.

I groaned out loud when my phone vibrated again. I really couldn't be bothered with a whole string of texts from Clyde...

_Hey Craig, it's Tweek. I was just wondering if you could meet me after work? My mom and dad have gone home early so they can't take me and I hate walking by myself... DON'T WORRY IF YOU CAN'T I WILL BE FINE!_

Bless him. He was so adorable.

_Tweek, really, it's fine. I'll meet you. What time do you finish work?_

_In about an hour._

_Alright, I'll be there. See you soon, Tweek._

_Thank you so much! See you!_

It was weird reading his texts with no stuttering. I went onto my contacts and clicked mom's number.

"Hi, Craig. What's the matter?" she said.

"Is it alright if I'm home a bit late? Say, an hour and a half? Tweek has asked me to meet him after work," I asked. There was a rather large squeal before she answered enthusiastically.

"Of course! I'm very glad you've become friends with him!"

"Yes. Well, I will see you later mom."

"Goodbye. Have a very nice time," she chirped. I ended the call and sighed. I didn't understand very well why she was so happy and keen on the idea of me being friends with him. Oh, well.

I turned around and headed back towards the direction of the school. There was probably a way of getting to the high street quicker than going past the school, but I didn't know any other ways apart from the way I walked with Clyde and Token. It didn't take me very long to walk to the high street, only about fifteen minutes.

"Oh, C-Craig! I didn't expect you to come so e-early! I don't finish for over half an hour yet," says Tweek as I entered the cafè, as he was giving a group of people their drinks. I shrugged and walked over to him.

"I didn't see the point in going home for a while just to come back out again. I thought it would be best for me to come here," I explained.

"W-well, I guess you could k-keep me company. It gets pretty b-boring," he laughed. It was the first time I had heard him laugh and I have to say that it was nice to hear. I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"I can imagine. Could I help with anything, maybe?" I asked. A grin appeared on Tweek's face.

"Y-yeah..." The grin grew.

* * *

I ended up cleaning up for him while he continued to serve the customers. I didn't actually mind too much; I got to talk to Tweek while he was making drinks anyway.

I could tell his mood dropped a lot when we stepped outside, where it was already pretty dark. He seemed a lot more nervous and he was clenching his hands together anxiously.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Y-y-yeah... I just hate the d-dark and e-everything. It's my p-paranoia I g-guess..." he stammered.

"Come on, it's alright," I said softly, and without thinking about my actions, I put one arm around his shoulders and gently pulled him closer towards me. He was quick to lean against me, and I could feel him shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, this isn't n-normal... B-being like this, I mean," he whispered.

"Tweek, it's fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here."

We walked in silence after my words, with my arm still around his shoulders. I noticed his trembling was slowly decreasing, and I was glad. It was actually peaceful walking together in the silence. I was surprised we hadn't come across anyone yet.

"Ain't this a cute sight?"

I groaned out loud. I pulled Tweek slightly closer when I felt his trembling increase again.

"Hello, Boyett. Come to be a dick again, have you?"

"They aren't clever words they are, Tucker," the boy tutted, just visible in the shadows of an alleyway.

"I've probably got more brains than you have, clearly as I don't go around bullying innocent people like Tweek and having to resort to beating people up for money."

"Watch ya fuckin' mouth, Tucker! You don't know half of the stuff I could do to you!" he snarled. I laughed and scratched the back of my neck with my free hand.

"You're not going to do them though, are you? You need your little gang to back you up, don't you? As if you would do anything by yourself!"

"C-Craig, please, d-don't make him m-mad..." Tweek whispered besides me, clutching onto my jacket.

"See, you've got some sense, haven't ya Tweekers?" Boyett chuckled and stepped towards us. I moved Tweek so he was behind me.

"Don't you dare start anything to him! You don't know what I could do to you either!" I shouted. Boyett simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't I believe that? Watch ya back, Tucker," he said.

"Craig? Tweek? Is that you?" All three of us turned to the direction of the call. Tweek and I turned back to Boyett when he spoke again.

"Ya never know when I'm right behind it," he hissed, and then backed into the alleyway behind him out of sight.

"Yeah, it is you two! What are you doing here?" It was Clyde, walking up to them hand in hand with Bebe.

"Oh, we're just walking home after Tweek's shift. We live on the same street," I explained. Tweek remained silent.

"Oh, I see."

"Come on, Clyde, I'm starving!" Bebe whined, tugging on Clyde's hand. I took in her appearance properly; she had long blonde hair down to her waist, and was wearing a tight pink top, a black pair of shorts and black high heels. She didn't seem very unique to me, and I wondered why Clyde liked her so much. Saying that, considering I wasn't attracted to women, it could have just been me not being interested.

"Sorry, babe! We'll go now. Tonight's on me!" said Clyde. Bebe squealed and hugged him.

"You are so sweet, Clyde! Let's go!"

"See you later!" Clyde waved to us and quickly walked off with Bebe. I had to admire her ability to walk so fast in the shoes she was wearing.

"Come on, we better get home. My mum will start worrying about me soon," I said. Tweek nodded, and we continued to walk down the path. I noticed he was still remaining silent, and it concerned me. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... It's just..." He hesitated.

"Just what?" I questioned.

"I-I'm just worried about y-you! You shouldn't have said all those t-things to T-Trent! I a-appreciate how you are helping me and how... H-how you care, but it's t-terrifying! W-What if you get h-hurt?" he cried. I stopped walking, turned him around to face me, and firmly placed my hands on his shoulders before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not going to get hurt, Tweek. And neither are you. I can stand up against someone like Trent. He won't hurt me," I told him.

"P-Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Images of Tweek and Boyett floated around my mind that night as I was lying in bed, unable to sleep. I had never seen bullying as severe as what Tweek was receiving. I pictured the cut on his cheek... What would his parents say about it?

My thoughts moved over to simply Tweek. Tweek and his messy blonde hair he had a habit of tugging, his vibrant and large blue eyes, his twitching, his smile, his laugh... Shit, did I have a crush on Tweek? The thought seemed crazy; 'I have a crush on an overly paranoid coffee addict'. But it happened. It wasn't much, but it was still there. Or was it more than just a crush? I did care for him a lot.

I eventually drifted off to sleep, my mind still focused on Tweek.

* * *

Okay, remember how I said I wanted to explain a couple of things? Yeah, well, here it is. I'm sorry to anyone who reads my other story as this will be typed on there too.

So, the first thing I wanted to say is about my head. What I mean by that is constant headaches, from when I wake up to when I fall asleep, everyday for over a year. Naturally this makes me lack in motivation and concentration, especially from how it has become severe in the last couple of weeks. I am now getting tested and it is linked to my spine being out of alignment, so don't worry, it isn't life threatening. It is giving me difficulty in school as well, and I can imagine it will also do so in my maths exams in the next two weeks, so that sucks.

I also have something that's a bit more personal but I think it is a good thing to tell you guys as it explains why sometimes I might not get a chapter uploaded quickly. Due to problems in my family and my health and everything I'm suffering from depression. I know some people just say this when they are feeling down, but I took the Goldberg's test and I got a 52 on the scale, which could be considered pretty high. I am fine when I am with my friends, but as soon as I am on my own I'm basically a completely different person.

I also am in a struggle of recovery from self harm. It's pretty difficult and it's something that's on my mind a hell of a lot. I get urges every day and it's pretty hard... Sometimes writing will be a distraction, other days I won't even be typing it out properly and I'll be thinking about that instead. It's pretty serious and I need help with it but I don't want my mum to worry. She knows about my depression but not my self harm.

So yeah... I just wanted to let all that out to you. It feels good to let it all out to you guys.

On a more positive note, thank you for reading, and I hope you are enjoying the story.


	5. Just a Crush

Hello again. Yes, this is a slightly late update, but you aren't too mad, right?

I'll have more to at the end of this, but for now, enjoy chapter five :)

* * *

Contrasted Desire

Chapter 5 - Just a Crush

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling strangely more awake that I had been the previous mornings. I was somehow more awake and prepared for the day. I didn't know if it was the thoughts of Tweek before falling asleep or done something along those lines, but I was grateful whatever the reason as I was not normally a normal person.

I sat up in the bed and rested my hands behind my head. After seeing that the time was only 06:30am, I had time to stay in bed for a while as I didn't need to get out of bed until 07:00am. A slight smile appeared on my face as I relaxed back against my pillow.

What was it about Tweek that made him so likeable to grow a crush on him? I didn't see it as an important matter, I didn't see it more than a simple crush at that moment, and nothing more. But what was it about the twitching blonde that made me have a crush on him, rather than one of the other guys in the school? Certainly not someone like Boyett or his gang, I would redeem myself crazy, but there were many others, even Clyde and Token. Perhaps it was because Tweek seemed more unique and special than the rest of the rest. If there was one type of person I disliked more than those like Boyett, then it was the type of people who didn't have anything different about them, the type that if you compared them to some other people, they'll all act and dress the same. I had always liked originality, and that was certainly something which Tweek possessed. Even his name was unique... Though I still found it strange of his parents to call their child the same name as their last name, only spelt differently.

Perhaps it was also the loveable personality of Tweek that made me attracted to him. If more people got to know Tweek and look past his paranoia and anxiety issues, then they could see he was certainly a very friendly and caring person. Not to mention, incredibly adorable.

I was never one for finding looks important. To me, building a good relationship needs to have two people with friendly personalities, otherwise, where is the chemistry? Not to mention that there isn't true love in a desire for someone's looks. But I couldn't help but be mesmerised by his eyes. I had always been a person to have a passion for eyes and their colours, even of people I don't particularly like. I can also read a lot out of eyes, such as their emotions and sometimes even their personality. Tweek's eyes were very large and were a gorgeous bright blue. You can look into them and see how he is a loving person, and they show he is happy around me by the way they light up. But, you can also see the fear and sadness in them at times. I was certain Boyett had caused them and it filled me with fury.

His eyes were also blue, though it was a deeper blue than the colour of Tweek's eyes. They didn't show a lot of emotion either, though one that did show through a lot was anger. I didn't have a clue as to why Boyett would be angry. If anyone should have been angry, it was Tweek...

The sound of my alarm startled me out of my thoughts. I forgot to have turned it off so it didn't surprise me. Oh, well.

I got out of bed and started to put on my usual sort of outfit, thoughts of Tweek and Boyett swirling around my head as I did so.

"Hi, Craig!" Just like the previous day, Token and Clyde were waiting by the front gate for me.

"Hey," I said. "No Bebe?"

"Oh, no, she's with her friends," said Clyde, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Seemed like you two were... Uh... Having a great time last night," I said.

"Yeah, it was great! So was that meal we had..." he responded in a dreamy voice. "I hope you and Tweek were having a great time last night as well."

"Huh? You and Tweek?" Token asked, turning to me.

"Oh, it's not like that," I laughed. "He just asked me to meet him after work because he hates walking by himself." No wonder with Trent Boyett lurking around...

"It seemed like he was still pretty scared, anyway. Why was he like that, anyway? He was proper trembling and everything."

"Oh, well..." Should I tell him? "We sort of... Bumped into Boyett on the street." Both his and Token's eyes widened.

"Trent? Oh shit, what happened?" asked Token in a relatively panicked voice.

"Oh, nothing much. He didn't have his cronies there to back him up, so that's probably why. He just sort of teased us a little, and gave me a bit of a threat..."

"Threat? What threat?"

I repeated Boyett's exact words to him. Both him and Clyde gasped, and seemed to grow a little pale.

"For God's sake Craig, this is exactly what we were talking about! This is bloody Trent Boyett! He STABBED Kenny McCormick! Not to mention what we told you about Kyle Broflovski..."

"I FUCKING KNOW ABOUT KYLE BROFLOVSKI!" I shouted. Several students in the same area turned around and looked at us curiously, including Kyle and his friends. Stan put an arm around his boyfriend, giving me a cold glare. "Look, I know that Boyett is dangerous and it isn't a good idea to mess with him..." I ignored Clyde's 'I'll say' and continued. "... But the thing is, I care about Tweek, and I can't just sit here while Boyett treats him like he does! I've been in that spot before, and it was the toughest moments of my life, even though it isn't as bad." I found myself holding onto one of my wrists.

"We're just worried about you, Craig. We don't want you getting hurt," said Token. I sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I know, Token. But I promise I won't get hurt."

"Okay, you make sure of that," he said firmly.

"Shall we go to registration now?" I asked, changing the subject. "I can't stand crowds."

"Yeah, sure. There won't really be anyone in there at this time and it'll be nice to get a bit of peace," Token smiled.

"Boyett better not be bullying some other random person or I swear to God I'll kill him."

"Craig..." Clyde started, but then sighed, knowing that it wasn't worth saying anything. Luckily, for both me and Boyett, we saw him and his gang sitting on some steps. Their talking quieted down when we walked past, all of their eyes fixed on me. Most of them were giving me an evil glare with a large frown on their face, but Boyett was grinning at me, though he did not say anything. Both Clyde and Token sighed in relief after we walked past without any trouble.

"I thought they might have started something when they were looking at you like that," said Token. "Thank God they didn't."

"They wouldn't start anything with me without Boyett telling them to. They're just like puppets," I said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," said Token as we entered our registration class. There was not many people in there, only Bebe, Wendy and Tweek. Bebe and Wendy were sitting on one of the desks and were looking at something on Wendy's phone and giggling, while Tweek was reading a book.

"Oh, hey Clyde!" said Bebe happily, and she leapt off the desk and hugged her boyfriend. Tweek looked up from his book when he heard Bebe's greeting, and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to his desk while Clyde and Token stayed with Bebe and Wendy. Tweek put the book he was reading away in his bag as I made my way over there.

"H-Hey, Craig," he said as I sat down in the seat besides him.

"Hi, Tweek. What were you reading?" I asked.

"H-Harry Potter and the Deathly H-Hallows," he replied, smiling.

"I love Harry Potter. I must have read the series at least three times in the last couple of years."

"I-It's about five times in the last year for me," he laughed.

"I'm always reading," I said, smiling a little. "It's a nice distraction from the real world."

"That's exactly how I feel."

"Alright, you bastards, get in your seats."

I looked up and saw that Mr Garrison, as well as many other students, had entered rather suddenly.

"See you later, Tweek," I whispered.

"B-Bye."

I made my way back to my own desk, though as I was walking across the classroom, my eyes fell on Damien Thorn sitting by Pip Pirrup. A sudden thought came to me, which somehow I hadn't thought of already...

"Hey again, Craig. What's up?" said Clyde as I sat down besides him.

"Oh, nothing. Just... Thinking," I replied.

"It's not anything you're going to do to Trent, is it?" Token asked.

"What? No, not at all..."

"Damien? Can I have a word?"

The Antichrist peered at me suspiciously, a protective arm around the blonde Pip. Luckily Clyde and Token weren't with me; both of their classes were not near mind.

"Who are you? Oh, you're that new guy. Tucker, is it? Craig Tucker?" His voice was rather deep, and it had a slightly threatening tone to it.

"Yes, it's Craig. Listen, I need your help."

"My help? What the hell do you need my help with?" he asked, with one black eyebrow raised. I tried not to feel intimidated by his crimson eyes and continued.

"About Trent Boyett."

"Oh, this is about that Tweek guy, isn't it?" I nodded. "What do you expect me to do?"

I blinked at him. Surely he wasn't serious?

"You're the son of Satan! Surely you can do something!"

"What, threaten him? I've already done that for Pip here," he said.

"And I must say, thank you very much for that!" the shorter boy exclaimed, a pure British accent in his voice.

"I don't want to use my powers any more though," Damien said.

"How come?"

"Well, because I feel like an outcast."

"Please? It's actually incredible that you would be able to do something like that..."

"But what about Pip? What if Boyett decides to take it out on him for me helping you? I can't protect him all of the time. I care about him too much to get hurt," he said. Pip must have been touched by his words. Who would have known that the Antichrist would be so loving?

"Oh, don't worry about me Damien. Maybe you should help Tweek!" Pip chirped.

"I do hate the guy..." Damien said. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Really? Thank you!" I said happily.

"But I will on my own terms, okay? And if Pip gets involved I will not be happy. At all."

"Of course."

"Then it's a deal."

I was sat on my bed that evening, working on a piece of art homework when my phone received a call. I picked it up, expecting it to be Tweek, but instead, it was Clyde.

"Craig! Dude, you gotta help..." his frantic voice cried quickly. I frowned, what was wrong with him?

"Clyde, what's wrong?" I asked, slowly rising myself off my bed.

"It's Bebe! I came to meet her, and next thing I know... I've called an ambulance, they are on their way now - oh, there they are, thank God. I have to go." And with that, he ended the call. What had happened to Bebe?

I quickly raced down the stairs, and to my mom and dad in the living room.

"Craig, what's the matter?" mom asked, seeing the concern and worry on my face.

"I need to get to the hospital! Please, can one of you take me?"

"The hospital?" my dad repeated. "Why do you need to go to the hospital?"

"It's Clyde's girlfriend! I don't really know what happened, but she's in the hospital and I have to be there for him."

"Alright, I'll take you..." he said.

"I'll come as well," mom said.

"Please, come on, let's hurry." I didn't want Clyde waiting any longer. My fingers were blurs as I typed a hurried message to him:

"Can I help you?" the receptionist at the hospital asked.

"What room is Bebe Stevens in?" I asked, panting from the run from my car into the hospital. My parents didn't come with me; they waited in the car.

"Bebe Stevens? I don't think she is allowed any visitors..."

"Craig! Thank God you're here!"

I turned around to see Clyde rushing towards me.

"Clyde, what happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't even know... It looks like she got attacked," he said. "Come on, she's this way."

"Hey! Wait there!" I ignored the call of the receptionist and followed Clyde through the corridors of the hospital.

"She's just here..." he said as we turned around a corner. He beckoned me to follow him through an open doorway. In there was Bebe in the bed. She was conscious, but a black bruise lay on her eye, and bandages were covering many parts of her body.

"Oh, hey Craig. I didn't expect you to get here soon," she said, smiling a little weakly. Her eyes were drooping, and you could tell from her lower-pitched and slower voice that she was very tired. Wendy Testaburger sat in a chair by the bed, a look of concern on her face for her best friend.

"Bebe, you might want to sleep more. You sound dreadfully tired," the raven-haired girl said.

"I am a little, I suppose," Bebe sighed. Within a minute of closing her eyes and resting her head on her pillow, she was asleep. I turned back round to Clyde.

"Don't you know anything about what happened to her?" I asked him.

"Well, I went out to meet her, because we were both bored and we felt like going for a walk. At the place where we were supposed to meet, I found her on the floor covered in bruises and everything. I saw some person running off, but I didn't see who it was."

Wendy let out a small wail and put her head in her hands.

"Why would someone attack Bebe? She didn't do anything to anyone!" she cried.

"I don't know, Wendy," sighed Clyde. "But I'm going to get him."

I stayed silent. I had a good idea who this attacker was, and I was certain that if I was correct, Clyde would not be saying the same thing.

* * *

So, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your kind words. I am recovering now. It is going to be difficult, but I can get through.

I have a maths exam tomorrow. Ugh. If I don't get a good grade, I can do it again in May, but let's hope I do well so I don't have to do maths again!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again. See you on the next update!


	6. BREAK - PLEASE READ

**GUYS I'M SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE.**

I know that is a HUGE disappointment for you guys... You probably was there to yourself like "Oh my God, she's finally updated! ... Oh wait." I know, I'm cruel. Very, very cruel.

But I'm just feeling awful (from my head and nausea, which is pretty worse) and I'm having major writer's block because of it. I've never really had _proper _writer's block before; I've only ever just got a bit stuck and not had enough motivation, and once I started thinking about it and starting typing, I soon got over it. But this time is different. I know what is going to happen later on but at the moment, I'm really struggling with getting the words down. So, it means I'm NOT discontinuing, I'm just having a break from this story for now until I feel ready to continue with this.

However, for those of you who are perhaps Harry Potter fans, you are free to read my other fanfictions while you are waiting. I also am in the procedure of a new one named "Am I the Enemy?" coming soon, which as you can clearly tell, I am not having writer's block with.

Again, I'm sorry for the disappointment, and I hope you understand. Don't give up hope, though! I'll probably be continuing by December though.

Oh, and one more thing, don't worry about me. I'm recovering now, thanks to my brother noticing a couple more cuts. I have him to thank for that. I haven't cut since and I'm 12 days clean, AND COUNTING! I'm never going to put a blade to my skin again. I also feel better in myself now, even though I generally feel worse with my health. Going back to school, though it's been a major struggle, has helped as I've seen my friends and everything. Even while I am on my own in my room, I feel fine. No urges at all. You guys have also helped me with that. Thank you for you support, everyone :)

Goodbye for now!


End file.
